Harry Potter and the Heart of a Marauder
by fallenxxshadows
Summary: 22 year old Harry has an accident that sends him back to his 4th year at Hogwarts. With a freshly grown pair and a peek into the future, what will he do? Find out
1. Chapter 1

The years had not been kind. No, how they had not to a 22 year old Harry Potter. Sure, there had ben moments of bliss but those were few and far in between from the violent whirlpool that he calls a life. First were the horrible years under the stairs at the Dursleys, then the Hogwarts years and the yearly struggles that took place. Sure, many amazing memory's came from within the walls of the ancient, majestic castle, in fact the majority of them came from there, which were never forgotten, but also many hardships took root from there. The stone, Quirrel, the dirty rat, that thrice damned tournament, Dumbledores death as planned as it was, the final battle of Hogwarts and all the little quarrels that come with a school full of lightly supervised, hormonal teenagers.

But the clouds have a silver lining, even for Harry Potter. After a successful year as an Auror, not including the 3 years of mandatory training, Harry was approached by the Unspeakables to join the Department of Mysteries. After Sirius fell though the veil Harry always had wanted to learn more about it, just in case there was a way to bring him back. As hopeless as it may seem, hope is one thing Harry is not lacking in. Although he wouldn't be working directly with the veil simply being in the department would give him more access to information on it.

Harry once again found himself in an all too familiar circular room with many doors. "Now to find my office" Harry muttered to himself. Picking a door at random, not being keyed into the magical revolving door yet as this would happen at his meeting with the director later in the day, he walked in. As the door closed behind him with a click he took a look around. He saw oddments of all kind on the various desks and shelves. A cabinet full of time turners at the very end of the room caught his attention and he recognized where he was. The room of time. The bird with the rotating age was still in its jar, just as it was 7 years prior, still ever changing. Sitting on a deck was 3 glowing vials that caught his attention. Walking to them slowly, still taking in his surroundings he picked one up. It was a glowing purple-ish color with little flecks of gold swirling around in it. It was an incredible sight. Setting the vial down Harry walked over to a bin sitting next to the desk that was full of sand. Grabbing the scoop that was in the bin, Harry scooped some of the sand out to look closer at it. Examining it for a second he realized exactly what it was. It was time turner sand. He could almost feel the magical energy coming from it.

As he was slowly letting the sand slide from the scoop back into the bin he heard a loud chirp from behind him. Stumbling back in shock he flailed his arms, momentarily forgetting he was holding a still mostly full scoop of time sand, which was flung into the 3 vials which instantly shattered. Giving the bird a glare, Harry turned around to the mess he made and he walked over to the wreckage on the desk. "Sodding bird. I've defeated dark wizards for 10 years and I still jump at a little bird," Harry cursed to himself. "If only Moody could see me now."

Pulling out his wand to vanish the mess and hoping it wouldn't be noticed he walked a little closer to the desk before he suddenly stopped. The whatever was in the vials and the sand started to have a reaction. The purple, green and orange liquids were running down the desk and into the sand and a glowing mist was starting to resonate around the immediate area. Panic starting to take over he quickly swished his wand and shouted "EVANESCO" hoping to vanish the concoction. This however was in vain as the vanishing charm had no affect. The mist was growing to fill the room and taking a golden, shimmering hue and Harry tried to vanish it again to no avail. "Bloody hell!" Harry shouted in full panic mode now as he was running out of ideas and knew his screw up would be found out soon. The mist was coming towards him now and Harry was thoroughly scared. He tried to hold his breath in to not inhale any of the unknown mist. After a minute of this he could feel himself getting light headed. Taking a breath he could feel the mist going into his system with a slight burn. The burning sensation increased as he breathed. The fire in his lungs was too much for him to take and he let out a cry of pain as the dizziness kicked into overdrive. Starting to stumble Harry moved to sit on the desk, and barely making it the meter distance he attempted to lean against it but instead slid the length down the desk onto the floor. Suddenly having a feeling like he was under water, Harry, losing the battle of consciousness' eyes flickered for a second as blackness took him.

"HARRY POTTER?" Yelled a voice from somewhere. "HARRY POTTER!"

Great I really buggered up this time, Harry thought, eyes still closed. Starting to come around he heard a voice he heard a voice he would recognize anywhere. "Harry what are you doing, whats going on are you sleeping during this?!" said a startled and questioning Hermione.

Snapping his eyes open immediately he could feel every set of eyes in the great hall on him. GREAT HALL! Wait a minute, whats going on? Last thing he knew he was in the room of time in the department and now he's a Hogwarts. Immediately looking to the head table he saw a sight he would remember forever. There was a chest in the middle of the room with a goblet on it engulfed in flames. "Oh sod it all!" exclaimed Harry loudly staring at a dead man who was very much alive, although looking quite shocked and a little angry at the same time.

"Harry could you come here please," stated a now calm Dumbledore. Harry slowly and got up and started walking towards Dumbledore with a racing mind. What the hell happened? How could he be here right now? Is he dreaming? Could this all possibly be real? Is he really 14 again? And does he really have to do all of that shit again? "Harry come with me please," stated Dumbledore. Apparently Harry was already to the goblet. "Please go through that door over there Harry and I will be there shortly." Harry obliged and walked into the familiar room.

"Hey Harry whats going on? Did Dumbledore send you in here for some reason?" Spoke another person that Harry thought was dead. "You ok Harry?" Cedric said with a look of concern.

Before Harry could respond a commotion came from the door and in walked 6 people apparently arguing. "Non Dumbley-dore 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions," said a rather heated Madame Maxime.

Seeing Harry standing in shock, although not for the reason that was expected Dumbledore suspected, he walked up to Harry and calmly asked "Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No," said Harry still deep in thought.

"Did you have an older student put your name in the goblet?" again asked Dumbledore.

"Look sir, you of all people should know I wouldn't want anything to do with this. Do I have to swear an oath that I didn't or something because I most definitely will. And in fact I want nothing to do with this," Harry stated starting to come out of the shock of his apparent time travel.

"It's a magically binding contract Potter, once your names out you're in," said Moody hobbling over to the pair. Once he got to them he took a drink out of his flask.

"But this cannot be! There can not be two champions for Hogwarts! I demand Durmstrang be given another champion too if this is what you're playing at," said a very irate Karkaroff.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen Igor, once the cup is put out it cannot be reawakened for quite some time," Dumbledore replied. "So now we have to find out how this happened."

"It had to have been some powerful magic to get past that cup. I reckon somebody used a Confundus charm on the goblet and put Potter in as another school. Somebody must have it out for you boy," said Moody.

"Oh you seem to know quite a bit about this Moody, perhaps you'd like to tell us more?" said Karkaroff, swooping in.

"It's my job to know how dark wizards think and you of all people should know this Igor, unless you've forgotten," Moody fired back at Karkaroff, who was now rubbing his left arm.

Harry's mind was racing. Should I take him down now? No. It would look suspicious if I called him out already. I need to get him to slip up. Or- SIRIUS! I need to get Wormtail. I really hate how I have to do this though but I need to get to the graveyard. At least I know what to expect this time. Merlin I'm glad I finally learned occlumancy. I would be done for. I guess I better play along. I guess I can have some fun though. Snapping out of his pondering Harry spoke up, "Sir do I really have to do this?"

"Yes I'm afraid so my boy. Since your name came out of the goblet there is nothing we can do," spoke Dumbledore over his half moon glasses.

"You can't expect this leetle boy to 'ompete," spoke up Fleur for the first time. "'E ees too young."

"I understand your concern Ms. Delacour but I'm afraid it's sealed and there is nothing we can do," Dumbledore responded gently.

"So you're just going to let this kid slip by the protections and rules and let him actually do this?" said a still seething Karkaroff.

"Look. I didn't put my name in the damn goblet. Here. I Harry Potter swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name in the goblet of fire, did not ask anyone to put my name in the cup, or even think about entering this tournament!" spoke Harry, knowing quite well about oaths, after all he was really 22. "Hey I'm not dead so obviously I'm not lying."

Everyone in the room looked at Harry in utter disbelief as magic swirled around him showing that he was in fact not lying. "Right, well since that's taken care of I suggest we get down to business," Ludo Bagman said stepping out from behind the crowd. "The first task will be November 23rd, so you have until then to better prepare yourself. There wlil be a weighing of the wands ceremony in a few days time. But until then carry on with your classes and congratulations, all of you."

"Unless anybody else can think of something I think we are done here. It's been a long day for all of us so I daresay sleep would do some good. Cedric, Harry off to your respective dorms now, Mr. Krum, Ms. Delacour, I'm sure you are excited to see the rest of Hogwarts but I must say to wait until tomorrow to do so. I'm sure Igor and Olympe will guide you to where you are staying. Congratulations all of you. I expect this to be quite a tournament," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

The various people in the room started to shuffle out of the room and into the great hall. Once they made it to the entrance hall Harry ran up to Cedric. "Hey Cedric, can we talk for a minute?" Asked Harry.

"Sure but we have to make it quick," responded Cedric with a questioning look on his face.

"Umm I just wanted to say that I'm rooting for you and that you're the real Hogwarts champion," Harry said, trying to get on Cedric's side right off the bat this time.

"Oh thanks. It's not that bad really. I mean we have a 50% chance of winning this for Hogwarts now anyways and you can't go wrong with that eh?" Cedric replied with a grin. "Anyways Harry, I'll see you around." And with that he turned and started heading toward the corridor by the kitchens.

Taking his own leave Harry started walking towards the stairs with his mind on overdrive. So this is real. I'm in 4th year again. Sirius is alive. Dumbledore, Cedric, Fred, Remus, Tonks, everybody else that died in the war is still here. Voldemort. Shit. The horcruxes are still there too. This will be a lot easier this time. I need to get ahead though and end this quickly. This is incredible. I can have a life. An actual life at Hogwarts. I feel like I'm cheating though. Oh well it gives me time for other things. Maybe I can make the marauder name live on. I never had the chance to do this last time. How should I start? Hmm. Ohhh I know.

Quickly doubling back to the entrance hall Harry pulled his wand out and stared at the doors to the entrance hall. Pulling his wand out and making a few complicated waves at the top of the door and leading to the ground he stepped back and smiled, admiring his work. Yep, definitely cheating, he thought. Quickly making his way back up the stairs he once again made his way to the Gryffindor common room. The trip there was uneventful, being the only student still out and about. Giving the fat lady the password Harry climbed into the portrait hole to loud cheers.

"Excellent good sir"

"Indeed simply smashing ole chap"

"So tell us, young one how did you do it?" The Weasley twins instantly jumped on him with identical grins.

"It's simple really fellas, I didn't. I actually wanted to relax this year and play some quidditch. Seriously though" Harry said at the their questioning gazes, "I really didn't want anything to do with this. But if you will excuse me I'm quite tired. See you tomorrow and make sure to get to the great hall early." Shooting a grin and turning to the boys dorms stairs. Reaching his dorm he sat down on his bed.

"You know if you were entering you could've at least told me mate," said the voice of Ron from his bed.

"If I would've entered I would've told you before anybody. You know this," Harry said slowly, making sure Ron heard him.

"You don't gotta lie mate how'd you do it?" Ron asked.

"I didn't. People have died in this and dying is kinda the last thing I want to do right now. I quite like living, thanks. Especially now. I have somebody outside of Hogwarts that I just got reacquainted with and I'd rather spend some time with him first before I rush off and risk my life. Besides, I already have enough attention, why would I want more? It's not me. No. I did not enter this bloody tournament," stated a calm Harry, hoping this went better than the last time they had this conversation.

"Well I guess you're right there mate. I mean you did just get your godfather back and all. Ok mate. I believe you. So what are you going to do about this? Do you have to do it?" Ron asked seemingly satisfied with Harry's answer.

"Yeah it's a magically binding contract so I have to go through with it. I guess I'll just wing it honestly. I'm sure Hermione will be in her prime making preparations though. But I am quite tired so I'll see you in the morning. I have a surprise got breakfast that I think you'll enjoy. Night," Harry said relieved there wouldn't be a fall out this time around. Hearing Ron's grunt of response he flicked his wand at the light, extinguishing it and reflected on his most crazy day. When he woke up that morning he was just starting his new job as an Unspeakable and now he was at Hogwarts, about to compete in the Triwizard Tournament again, and this time he had a plan.

-**Authors Note- **Well here we go. I've never written a story of any kind before but I thought I'd give it a try. I plan on getting a chapter out every few days or so but work does get crazy sometimes. Reviews are awesome I'd imagine and follows are excellent. I plan on taking this to 7th year and maybe beyond that if the story line I'm thinking of happens, which it probably will. I'm pretty much making it up as I go. But anyways that's all for now.

_And here is the first edit. Corrections have been made and a few small changes but pretty much the same dealio. If I missed anything feel free to let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up at 7 the next morning feeling groggy. Fighting waking up he opened his eyes to a familiar 4 poster bed with red hangings and heard snoring coming from

his right. The brief flash of panic he felt was quickly replaced with a feeling of contentment as the events of the previous day flooded into the front of his mind.

"Right, 4th year again," he said quietly. Laying in his bed for a moment, relishing in how comfortable Hogwarts beds are he finally decided to get in gear and start

the day. He walked over to his trunk he pulled some of Dudleys circus tents that the Dursleys called hand me downs he muttered "I really have to fix this, actually

having my own clothes is so much better," and grabbed his wand from his night stand. Remembering he had a nice suprise waiting for everybody during breakfast he

decided to do the impossible and wake up Ron.

"Ron wake up you're going to miss beakfast. Ron, Ron, RONALD WEASLEY!" He eventualy screamed, to no avail. "Oh well aquamenti!" he said as water shot out of his wand

at his ginger friend.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY FUCK WAS THAT!?" Screamed a now very much awake Ron as he did an excelent impression of a chocolate frog jumping almost to the ceiling, an

impressive feat in Harrys opinion since he was prone just seconds before.

"Oh merlin your face," said Harry between laughs. "Come on get dressed for breakfast, we're about to have quite a show from a certain grease ball."

"Was the water really necessary?" asked a still soaking Ron. "I mean you could've just shook me awake."

"And miss you looking like a Mexican jumping bean? I don't think so. Now come on, lets help Hermione find her way out of whatever she's reading and make our way down,"

said Harry with a huge grin.

"A mexi whaty?" asked Ron looking confused.

"Oh, right, they're a muggle thing. Oh yeah, here," Harry said while waving his wand instantly drying Ron.

With a nod and smile of gratitude Ron walked over to his trunk and pulled out a hideous orange t-shirt and some jeans. Pulling them on he nodded and the two

Gryffindors were headed down the stairs to the common room. Searching for a bushy brown head of hair sticking over the various backs of chairs and couches Harry finaly

spotted his intended target and slowly walked behind the chair by the fire that Hermione was sitting in nose deep in a book, as predicted and pulling his wand out he

quickly muttered a spell and yelled "HERMIONE!"

"AHHH!" yelled a thoroughly started Hermione flailing her hands that were somehow still stuck to the book she was previously peacefully reading. Seeing this she tried

to shake her hands off but the quiet sticking charm Harry had just cast made sure the book remained attached. "HARRY POTTER! YOU GET THIS OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

Hermione yelled seeing Harry doubled over laughing behind the chair she was previously occupying.

"Fin-finite," said a still laughing Harry. "Sorry 'Mione, I got Ron earlier and I had to make it even. Besides, I thought that you would find being stuck to a book

quite productive," Harry said trying to make his grin look as innocent as possible.

"'Mione? Oh whatever. Do it again and I'll show you this new severing charm I found," Hermione said with a threatening smile, gently stroking her wand.

With huge eyes Harry and Ron both nodded affirmative and Ron spoke up, "So breakfast? I heard something about a greasy git giving us a show?"

"Oh yeah let's head down. We can't miss this," Harry said with a spreading grin, holding his arm out for Hermione to take.

Taking his arm with a questioning look the trio headed out of the portrait hole. "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Hermione asked looking over at

Harry.

"You'll find out soon enough," said a still widely grinning Harry. "Race ya!" and with that Harry dropped his arm and took off running down the corridor. With a look

at each other and a shrug Ron and Hermione took off after him.

Finally catching him waiting for a staircase to make its way back to the platform, Ron wheezingly said "Oi mate slow down!"

"Sorry I just don't wanna miss this. It will truely be a masterpiece. I hope your brothers make it in time," said Harry grin still on overdrive.

"Bloody hell but can we not run at least," Ron said somewhat catching his breath.

Harry only nodded at this. Making their way to the great hall at a much leisurely pace the trio made their way to the Gryffindor table. Looking up at the head table

Harry saw Dumbledore with his twinkling eyed smile scanning amongst the crowd, and a few other professors that had already made it. Smiling as he did not see his

intended victim yet, Harry down with with Ron at their normal places with Ron and Harry on the side near the wall and Hermione on the opposite they began filling their

plates with rashers, sasauge, eggs and toast. Ron natually began eating with his usual gusto that almost puts Dudley to shame, much to the horror of the nearby

Gryffindors.

"Honestly Ronald, do you even breathe?" Hermione asked with a face scrunched up in a face of pure disgust.

"Whaa 'm a growing boy," stated Ron with a his mouth full and half of a sasauge hanging out of his mouth.

Harry merely chuckled as he carefully spread strawberry marmalade on his toast. Tucking in with much more manners he looked up at the entrance as he spotted two pairs

of red hair and identical mischevious grins. The twins made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down on either side of Hermione.

"So young Harry"

"What is this suprise"

"That you have in store for us?" the twins questioned in their normal manner.

"Honestly do you guys rehearse talking like that?" Harry asked, taking a bite of eggs.

"We honestly"

"Have no idea"

"What you mean Harry?" said the twins with matching grins. "But anyways, spill."

"Oh these are new!" Said Harry happily as he grabbed some printessi. "Must be from one of the other schools. MMmmm you guys gotta try this. Oh suprise yeah. Well

you'll have to wait just like everybody else. I mean it's not like you ever include me in your fun now is it? Nope you have to wait. Spoilers and all that."

Before the twins could retort the doors to the great hall opened and the blue clad Beauxbatons students entered with the glowing blonde hair of Fleur and the massive

form of Madame Maxime bringing up the end. Upon seeing the half veela Ron's focus from his breakfast was completely lost as he stared at the nicely outlined form of

the french beauty, and half of the entire over easy egg he was shoving into his mouth slid out of his mouth and landed with a loud SPLAT on the table in front of him.

"Ronald honesty, staring is rude. Along with whatever else that just was. Disgusting," scolded an utterly repulsed Hermione.

"Oh sorry Hermione," said a blushing Ron as he forked the offending half egg off the table and promptly shoved the rest of it into his mouth. "She's just sooooo

pretty." GULP went the eggs. "I mean its hard not to stare. Don't you reckon Harry?"

"Yeah she isn't half bad at all," replied a nodding Harry.

"Oh honestly you boys," Hermione said shaking her head.

At this moment the doors again burst open as the fur lined coated Durmstrang students marched in, with almost military like precision over to the Slytherin table.

"Bloody show offs," Ron said with slight disgust between enormous bites of the earier recomended printessi. "Their food ain't half bad though."

"Told you. Oh look hey turn around quick! The shows about to start," Harry said pointing at the door as he saw the hooked nose and greasy scowl of Snape swoop in.

As Snape made his way through the great hall between the the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables Harry could hear gasps and guffaws of the various students as he walked by

them. A shriek filled the hall and Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins looked over at the Ravenclaw table in time to see a Beauxbatons student with wide eyes and a

covered mouth as Snape passed. He was almost to the front of the tables before he turned around in a full circle to see what the commotion was all about. Then they saw

it. Once Snapes backside was facing the Gryffindor table Harry lost it. Where the back of his robes were supposed to be was absolutely nothing but a frayed hole. There

in all his greasy glory was Snapes bare ass saying good morning to the very full great hall, Hogwarts students, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang alike.

"Oh what a brilliant day for him to go commando. That worked amazingly," said Harry in tears between laughs. "Oh merlin my side hurts."

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled Hermione half laughing and half shocked. "Yo-you," was all she could sputter out.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"You didn't?" the Weasley twins said completey losing it, joining Harry in unhindered laughter.

"So worth getting up early for," said a cracking up Ron.

All of a sudden a cry of "SEVERUS!" was heard from the direction of the head table. Everyones head snapped up to see who screamed and they saw a very red faced Minerva

McGonagall, standing up from her seat. "What is the meaning of this."

"What are you talking about Minerva?" asked Snape with a questioning scowl at his senior colleague.

"You-your robes are out of order. Check your backside Severus," said a sputtering McGonagal.

Immediately reaching back and grabbing for robe, Snape found he grabbed nothing but air. Reaching even farther back he proceded to grab at his overexposed hind

quarters and his normally pale skin turned a brilliant shade of almost Weasley red. Sputtering incoherently he immediately turned on his heals, with much less of the

normal swish of his robes and streaked from the hall to the laughter of almost student present minus most of the Slytherins, athough quite a few had tears of mirth in

their eyes.

As somebody from somewhere yelled "I didn't know we were getting buns for breakfast," Snape somehow turned an ever deeper shade of red as he sprinted from the hall.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry," Ron said gasping for air.

"Shh I don't know what your talking about Ron. It's not like I could've pulled off. Or that's the official story anyways," said a smirking Harry.

The laughter continued for a few moments before the students started back into their breakfasts, all in high spirits after the display. Having an idea Harry quickly

finished his croissant and said "You guys wanna play some quidditch? I'll be right back."

Rising from seat Harry walked quickly up to the heads table, ignoring the stares he received along the way and approached Dumbledore. Speaking up he said "Professor

Dumbledore, I just had an idea and I would like to see how you would feel about making an announcement?"

Picking up his goblet and taking a drink Dumbledore said, "Sure Harry what do you have in mind?"

"Well since the quidditch cup isn't going on do you think we could get some pick up games going with all the students from all the schools? It would promote unity and

I know some of the students, me included miss playing," Harry said hoping the unity part would get Dumbledore aboard, after all, that was the reason for the yule ball

last time.

"Hmm why I don't see why not. It does seem like a good idea. And I suppose you would like to test your skills against Mr. Krum as well Harry?" Said a smiling

Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes on overdrive.

"Right in one sir," said Harry with a grin. He did really miss quidditch, not playing since his 6th year.

"Very well I can make an announcement at dinner tonight, as after this mornings happenings I daresay everyone is quite riled up enough as it is. I trust you had

nothing to do with that, am I correct?" Said Dumbledore looking over his half moon specktacles.

Harry could feel Dumbledores passive legimancy scan and shut him out promptly. "No sir, although I must say whoever did that must've used some fancy magic. I wish I

had that ability but it definitely wasn't me," Harry said as innocently as possible.

"Well good day Harry, perhaps you should review for the tournament, it'll be here in a flash," Dumbledore said apparently buying Harrys story.

With a nod Harry returned to his seat at the Gryffindor table. Smiling he sat down and announced, "I just talked Dumbledore into putting together some pick up

quidditch matches between all the schools."

"That's brilliant," said Ron brightly. Then with a look of shock and then recognition he said somewhat slowly, "wait, that means that we could play with-"

"Krum," Harry said with a smile. "This could be fun."

"So what so you have planned for today Harry?" Asked Hermione. "You know since you have to do this tournament you should at least start to research some spells and

other things that can be useful. If you want I can put you together a study plan that has your classes along all the extra studing you should be doing so you at least

have a shot. Oh I can even reccomend you a few books that have load of useful spells in them. Oh you really should've taken runes, they are so helpful-"

"Hermione, breathe," Harry cut her off mid rant. "That would be brilliant actually. I could use all the help I can get on this." Maybe if I let Hermione put together a

study guide I'll have an excuse for knowing how to do everthing aready. I really would hate to hold back. Too boring. "Maybe I can drop divination and take up runes?

It is only a few months in and I'm sure you'd help me catch up, right 'Mione? I have a few things to do today but I'll ask McGonagall after transfiguration

tommorrow. How's that sound?"

With wide eyes at Harry actually seeming to take education seriously for once Hermione only nodded. A smile creeping on her face that quickly turned to panic she

quickly got up from the table she quickly said, "I'm going to go get started! There's so much to do," as she turned on her heels and ran from the great hall.

"Well mate I got a few things to do so I guess I'll catch you later," Harry said turning to Ron. "Gred, Forge, I'll plot with you later," Harry said to a nodding set

of identical grins. Getting up from the table he walked quickly out of the hall. His feet took him to his destination almost automatically. A few minutes he found

himself in the 7th floor corridor in front of Barnabas the Barmy and started pacing. After thinking I need to talk to Sirius and pacing 3 times the door appeared.

Gingerly opening the door to the room of requirement he found himself in a small room with a fireplace and a comfy looking red and gold fluffy arm chair and a matching

red and gold couch. Sitting down in the chair Harry looked around slightly confused. As if the room could sence his confusion a tray appeared on the mantle and Harry

got up and walked over to it. "Of course, floo powder," he said in realization. As if he just knew what to do somehow he grabbed a pinch of the powder, threw it in the

fire, stuck his head in and plainly said, "Remus Lupin."

With the familiar spinning of floo Harry found himself, or his head, in a small cottage and could see the four legs of a table in a small kitchen along with four legs

of two robed men deep in conversation. With a simple "hey Professor Lupin," Harry made his presence known. The shattering of a tea cup let him know that it worked. He

immediately saw the shuffeling of feet, one pair heading out of sight in a hurry and another making their way towards the fireplace.

A few seconds later Harrys grinning face was met by a haggard looking Remus Lupins look of suprise."Harry! What are you doing? How did you get floo access at Hogwarts?

You are at Hogwarts, right?" Remus asked.

Slightly chuckling Harry replied, "Of course I'm at school and for floo I have my ways. I was actualy looking for Sirius. That didn't happen to be him that just ran

away with his tail between his legs now was it?"

With a shudder at the prospect of being caught, even by only Harry, Remus nodded and turning around to face what Harry guessed to be the door to the sitting room he

yelled, "HEY PADFOOT FLOO CALL!"

Harry again heard the shuffling of feet but this time coming towards him. With at first a confused look then a wide mischevious grin Harrys godfather came into view,

crouching next to Remus. "Harry! How?" said Sirius looking more the way Harry remembered him with a voice that was way less scratchy than the previous year, or 9 years

to Harry.

"I have my ways. You both should step through. Just say room of requirements, Hogwarts and you will be here. Don't worry, it's safe and nobody can get into here while

I'm in it," Harry said. "This is starting to kill my back."

"Are you sure it's safe? I've never heard of the room of requirements before, and we know almost every secret about Hogwarts there is," Remus said with a contemplative

look.

"I'm positive. Look. Room of requirements. See you both in a minute, I have to talk to you and this is more secure than saying it on open floo," Harry said starting to

pull back. Climbing out of the floo Harry sat down in the fluffy arm chair and thought how some butterbeer sounded good and three butterbeers appeared on a table

between the couch and chair. Grabbing a bottle and putting it to his lips the green-blue flash of floo caught his eye as first Remus then Sirius stepped cautiously

out. Both men taking a curious look around the room they moved over to the couch and sat down.

"So what is this place? This is in Hogwarts? What can this place do?" Sirius asked apraisingly.

"Anything you want. It's on the 7th floor across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Just think of what you want and walk in front of the wall 3 times and a door

appears with anything you want in it. For instance if you needed a bath a bath tub would appear or if you need a butterbeer a botte or two wil appear. Speaking of

which," Harry said while again lifting his butterbeer to his lips, this time sucessfully taking a drink. Gesturing to the two full bottles still on the table for the

older men he smiled.

Being nearest the table Sirius picked up both bottles and hanging one to Remus with a grin said, "wow this is brilliant. Imagine if we knew about this back in our day.

Imagine what we could've done with it. All the birds we could've brought here..." He trailed off on that with his grin growing even wider.

"Down boy," said Remus with a smie. "But I imagine you brought us here for something besides showing us this wonderous room, right Harry?"

"Oh yeah, did you happen to hear about the Triwizard tournament that is happening this year?" Harry said.

"Yeah its downright daft to bring that back now with all the deaths that have happened because of it," Sirius said, his attention being brought out of his glory days

of Hogwarts.

"Yeah I agree. Well I somehow got chosen to compete in it," Harry said darkly.

"WHAT?" came the echoing cries of both Sirius and Remus.

Harry spent the next few minutes explaining all that happened the previous night, including what the fake Moody said, of course leaving out the fact Moody is Barty

Crouch Jr.

"Hmm well you must be careful Harry, this is dangerous for even a fully grown wizard let along someone your age," Remus said with a caring look on his face. "I'm sure

you will do fine though."

"Thanks Professor Lupin," Harry said, keeping up apperances.

"Please Harry, call me Remus of Moony seeing as I'm no longer your professor," Remus said

"Ok Moony I can do that," Harry said with a grin. "Oh yeah I also got Snape pretty good earlier."

Perking up instantly Sirius said, "Oh really do tell. You got Snivellus? What did you do to the greasy bastard?

"Tell, I can do one better I believe," said Harry with a grin and immediately thinking 'I need a pensive'. In an instant a familiar rune covered bowl came to rest in

front of them. Thinking of the memory of breakfast Harry pulled the memory out with his wand and motioned for the older marauders to step in. All three of them put a

finger into the bowl and were instantly. A few minutes later three marauders came out of the bowl with laughter filling the previously quiet room.

"Dear merlin Harry that was incredible," Said Sirius, doubled over laughing. "I mean the look on his greasy face when he felt nothing was priceless. I'm suprised you

didn't turn at that pale full moon eh Moony? I think I'm going to piss my pants. And if on cue a door appeared on the side of the room.

"I believe that's a water closet for you Sirius," said Harry, still chuckling at the memory. Being curious all three of them got up to check it out and sure enough a

room with a single toilet and a sink was behind the door. A still laughing Sirius walked in and closed the door. Harry and Remus walked back to sit down and found 3

new butterbeers waiting for them. Both picking one up they each took a sip.

A minute later a Sirius walked out wiping his hands on his robes with his mischevious grin plastered on his face. "This room is incredible," he said grabbing his full

butterbeer and taking his seat. "So is there anything else Prongslett?"

"Actually, there is," responded Harry. "I want to become an animagus."

At this Siruis let out his bark like laugh and said, "well I definitely know a thing about that. There's a few books you should read on it. Me and your dad used The

Beast Within by Boris Fetherling and Unlocking Your Animal by Gwendolin Manitonis. They should still be in the library, although they were in the restricted section,

but that shouldn't be any trouble for you after seeing that amazing stunt on Snively.

At Sirius' grin Harry put on a matching one and nodded saying, "no problem, it's not like I haven't snuck in there before."

"Ah I knew it. We'll make a true marauder out of you yet, Sirius said, grin not faltering for a minute.

"Well Harry, we should be getting going, I'm sure you have other things to get done today too," said Remus rising from the depths of the couch.

"Oh sure. Well at least now you know how we can keep in contact. Just send me an owl and I can be in here. Thank you both for coming," Harry said getting up to shake

Remus' hand and give his godfather a hug. "It was excelent seeing you both again." And it truely was for Harry. He missed both men a great deal and seeing them both

alive was an incredible feeling. After exchanging goodbyes the two men flooed back to Remus' cottage and left Harry sitting in his chair.

Finishing his butterbeer Harry turned and walked out of the room of requirement and began the search for the two other resident pranksters. Yep, this time around is

going to be much better, thought Harry as he smiled, walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Much better indeed.

**-Authors Note-** Whew chapter 2 is up! I got it out a lot quicker than I expected. Gotta love days off. Chapter 3 might take longer than this but I can always dream. Well hopefully so far so good. Feedback is always welcome and may even make me work faster or even help chapters keep growing. This is the size I'd like to keep it at but I may go longer. Oh, and if anybody would like to beta that'd be wonderful. I try to fix things as I go but things do slip through. But anyways hope you like it!


	3. Im not dead yet

Well I have some good new and some bad news. The good news is I finally have a computer so I can finally get back to it. The bad news is I read the first two chapters over and have found that it needs quite a bit of editing. It's borderline unreadable in my eyes, so before I go on to the next chapter I will be doing some editing. Which, I guess can be also considered good news. Either way its gonna be fun, right?

Thanks so much for bearing with me as I get back into the swing of things. You all rock!


End file.
